


what i've been looking for

by larryskissies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Harry Styles, Basketball Player Zayn Malik, High School, High School Musical AU, High School Musical References, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Nerd Liam Payne, Nerd Louis, OT5 Friendship, Singing, pianist niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryskissies/pseuds/larryskissies
Summary: Basically a High School Musical AU where Louis is the boy Harry met at a New Years party and they both can't stop thinking about each other.





	what i've been looking for

_New Year's Eve. The entire ski lodge is filled with excitement and chatter. Louis doesn't like it, doesn't feel like socializing with anyone on this premise at all. He's reading peacefully, not caring what any other teen here his age is doing. He's just turned eighteen a few days ago on Christmas Eve, finally an adult. He'll still have to go on family events with his mom in places where he has no desire to be, but he'll do it for her. _

_ The book is suddenly being snatched out of his hands, Louis' reflexes not fast enough to retrieve it. Louis pouts up at his mom, frowning as he makes sure to bookmark his page before closing it.  _

_"Louis, it's New Years Eve. You've been reading the whole time we've been here." Her voice is a bit stern, Louis whining._

_ "Mom, I'm almost done. Can I  just-?" _

_ "-Go to the teen party? Why yes, Louis, you can," Jay smirks at him, Louis rolling his eyes at falling into that one. "I set some clothes out for you. Go get dressed." _

_ Louis sighs loudly, heaving himself up from the couch and heading up the stairs. He turns around, a small pout to his lips when he asks, "Can I have my book back?" He thanks her when she hands it to him with a smile, Louis continuing on up the stairs. _

-

_Anne enters the ski lodge's gym to see her husband and son going at a game of basketball. Robin bounces the ball back to Harry._

_"Keep working left, Harry," Robin says. "I have a gaurd in the championship game, you'll set fire to those guys."_

_"By going left?" Harry asks, flicking his fringe out of his face, sweat making it a bit harder as it sticks to his forehead easily._

_"Yeah, he looks midde, you take it downtown," Robin smiles, Harry doing as Robin said. Robin claps for him. "Just like that! That looks great, can't wait to see it in the game."_

_"Boys?" Anne calls from the doorway with a smirk, her son and husband looking over at her with apologizing smiles._

_"You'll definitely see that in the game," Harry confirms to Robin, wiping his face on a towel and shoving it into the duffle bag that Robin takes for them._

_Once they get to Anne, she gives a disapproving look, both of them knowing they're in for it. "Did we really come all this way just to play basketball?"_

_Both of them exchange a look, saying "Yeah" simultaneously. Anne rolls her eyes and scoffs._

_"It's the last night of vacation, boys. The party?"_

_"Right! The party," Robin says, acting like he knew all along. "It's New Years Eve."_

_"Harry, they have a kids party downstairs, get washed up a bit. You reek," Anne scrunches her nose, Harry's brow furrowing_.

_"Kids party, Mom?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow. His mother sighs, nudging both of them to get walking._

_"Young adults, Harry. Now go, shower please."_

-

_The party is absolutely nothing Louis ever goes to, mostly like everything Harry goes to. Louis timidly makes his way through the crowd, the room loud and alive as teens scatter all around the area. Harry walks confidently through the door, smiling at girls who stare longer than five seconds, even winking at two guys as he makes his way through._

_"Alright! That was great. Who's gonna kick us off next? Any takers?" Nobody volunteers as the DJ asks through the mic. A spotlight flurries around the room, landing on Harry and Louis._

_Harry shakes his head politely at the DJ, about to walk away when some people behind him urge him up the steps and onto the small light up stage. He claims to them he can't sing, girls around him cheering him on already._

_The DJ walks towards Louis, linking his hand into the side of Louis' waist as he pulls him up to the stage. He ignores Louis' quiet protest, Louis thinking he definitely can't hear him or really just doesn't care._

_"Hey man, I really don't sing," Harry says, a slight cockiness in his smile hiding the panic evident in his eyes._

_"Hey, maybe some day you'll thank me," The DJ shrugs with a smirk, handing the microphone to Harry and pushing one into Louis' hand. "Or not."_

_Music starts up, letters displaying on the screen to their sides and in front of them. They both know the song, Louis clutching the microphone tightly and trying to calm his heart rate and how sweaty his hands are getting._

_Harry starts off, voice a bit shaky but not at all bad in any way. Louis looks up at him in amusement and a bit of admiration. The boy with curls and dimples smiles at Louis, nudging his head for him to sing the next line. Louis does so shyly, hoping he doesn't sound as bad as he thinks he does. That'd be a bit humiliating in front of all these people and in front of a cute boy like this._

_A sudden rush of confidence courses through Louis when people cheer as he sings the next line, Harry smiling widely at the shy boy. It gives Harry even more confidence to sing along with the boy, the room cheering at whole._

_The song ends, the boy with curls and dimples holding out a hand for Louis to shake. "Harry."_

_"Louis."_

-

_"You really do have an amazing voice," Harry compliments Louis, smiling widely over at him, forearms leaning against the small wait table outside. "You're a singer, right?"_

_"Just church choir," Louis shakes his head, looking down at his hands wrapping around the plastic cup of hot chocolate. "I tried to do a solo one time and about near fainted."_

_"Really? Why?" Harry asks, a childlike wonder in his voice that makes Louis look back up with a shy smile._

_"I looked at the audience and next thing I knew, I was on the floor staring up at the ceiling. End of my solo career."_

_"Well, with the way you sang tonight, I find that super hard to believe," Harry smirks, dimples catching Louis' eyes again._

_"It was the first time I did that," Louis half laughs, Harry watching as the sides of his eyes crinkle. "I mean, it was really cool."_

_"It really was," Harry smiles, glancing down to try and not smile too widely over how beautiful Louis looks when the light hits him so perfectly._

_"You sounded like you've sung a lot," Louis comments, Harry's brow twitching with a small confusion._

_"Sure," Harry laughs. "My shower head is very impressed."_

_A countdown starts just as Louis looks like he's about to talk, shutting his mouth and glancing around. Everyone stops at one, loud yells and fireworks filling Louis' and Harry's ears. The two boys smile at each other for a second, Louis thinking just how pretty and nice Harry is. The devastating thought of Louis leaving tomorrow and never seeing this boy again hits him and he doesn't want to say goodbye, his mom crossing his mind just then._

_"Um, I should probably go wish my mom a happy new year," Louis says, the look of admiration unclouding from his eyes._

_"Yeah, me too. I mean-" He shakes his head with a laugh. "My mom, not yours. My mom and dad." Louis tilts his head, a small quirk to the left side of his lips. "Um... I'll call you. Tomorrow. Can I?"_

_"Yeah," Louis says, trying to control the excitement in his voice. Harry pulls out his phone, both boys exchanging phones to put in each other's numbers. They each take a picture of the other, saving the contacts. Louis says a small goodbye that Harry doesn't hear, his voice too soft in the loud crowd._

_"Singing with you was the most fun time I've had on this vacation," Harry says, smiling at the photo of Louis in his phone. "So where do you live?" He looks up, not seeing Louis anywhere around him._

_He stares longingly at the picture of Louis once again. "Louis," He says softly, smiling at the cute boy with a caramel brown fringe and blue eyes as enchanting as the Mediterranean Sea._

-

School is full of chatter and buzz of a new school year, seniors gathering together and saying how excited they are to be in their final year. Harry gets out of his car, immediately being greeted by people around him. He walks to his group of friends, seeing them chatting by the flag poles. They all look at him and gather Harry into a group hug. 

"Hey, Haz. How you doing, man?" Zayn asks, a bright smile on his face. Zayn is one of Harry's best friends, being at his side since they were nearly five and pretending they were professional basketball players-even back then. 

"Great, feel amazing," Harry says with just as much enthusiasm. Zayn puts an arm around Harry's neck, Harry letting himself be dragged to the front doors of the school. 

"In two weeks we're off to championships with you leading us to that victory," Zayn tells Harry, saying it loud enough for the boys to hear. They chant 'What team? Wild cats!' until they enter the building, laughing and hugging on each other.

Bebe walks through the boys, seeing them part like the Red Sea as Zac follows on behind her. She winks at Harry, all of the boys "ooh"ing while Harry just shrugs. He understands that she likes him, but he can't really seem to take an interest in the girl when she's solely mean to everyone. Well except for Zac. They're best friends, everyone knowing very well how he feels towards her while she's completely oblivious to it all. 

"The ice queen has returned from the Nouth Pole," Nick jokes, the boys laughing along. 

"I bet she spent the holidays like she always does," Zayn smirks, Harry asking how. "Shopping for mirrors."

Liam passes by with his clique, most of them on the decathlon team with him. "Behold the zoo animals heralding the new year," Liam rolls his eyes as he passes by Harry's clique of basketball boys. "How tribal."

-

Louis feels his stomach clench up at looking around and seeing students already staring at him, probably all wondering who the new kid is. He doesn't blame them. Who transfers states away to a new school in the second semester of school that is, as well. 

"I reviewed your transcripts," Mr. Cowell says, Louis pursing his lips as he lets the principal talk. "I expect that you'll shine brightly here at East High."

"I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius," Louis says, glancing at his mom and seeing the small worry in her smile. 

"Just be Louis," Jay says, kissing his cheekbone and letting Mr. Cowell lead him to his homeroom class. Louis would be more embarrassed about his mom still giving him goodbye kisses if he wasn't so occupied with worrying over everyone's questioning eyes. 

-

The room is buzzing when Louis enters, seeing the teacher he believes to be named Mr. Corden on the stage. He greets Louis, having a quick look over his schedule before telling Louis he can have a seat in the empty desk at the back row in the second aisle. Louis does as he's told, scooting past a girl and saying excuse me. He takes his seat, taking a look over his schedule again. The feeling of some people eyeing him makes him nervous. Even with how much he moves around, Louis always feels the same at a new school. He wants this last semester to be different.

-

Harry notices the boy pass his desk, the sight of that caramel fringe and high cheekbones etched permanently into his mind. As he's about to look over and see if it really is Louis — the boy he met at the ski lodge — Bebe steps in front of his line of vision. Pink fabric blurs his eyes for a second before he looks up at her.

"Hi, Harry," She giggles, smiling down at him. 

"Hi," Harry says, trying to look around her to see Louis. He looks forward at Mr. Corden when he hears his name being called. 

"Especially our winter musicale. We will have singles auditions." Harry doesn't get the difference in between a musical and a musicale. Is there even a difference?

Zayn nudges his shoulder, "You okay?" Harry nods to his best friend.

"-for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads." Zayn pffts, blowing a raspberry that makes everyone stiffle a laugh while Mr. Corden looks nowhere near amused. "Mr. Malik, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena." Zayn removes his basketball from his desk and deposits it into his lap. 

"There is also a final sign-up sheet for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president, Liam Payne, can answer all of your questions about that," Mr. Corden continues on, a few people glancing at Liam as he smiles proudly. 

Harry hides his phone under his desk as he pulls up Louis' contact, pressing ' call Lou ' on his screen. A few seconds he hears the tune of 'Start of Something New' playing with a muffle. 

"Ah, the cell phone menace," Mr. Corden says, getting a small can that says 'PHONES' across it. Harry waits, seeing Louis' number still calling and looking back, trying to find Louis but only seeing a glance of golden skin leaning down to dig in his bag. 

Bebe and Zac check their phones, Bebe asking if it's theirs. Mr. Corden holds the can out to the two of them, raising an eyebrow. "Phones." They both hand them over reluctantly. "I'll see you two in detention."

He moves onto Louis who finally has found his phone, confusion clouding as he sees the picture of Harry's curls and dimples showing up. "We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other very well in detention. Cell phone." Louis puts his phone in the can. "And welcome to East High, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis sighs softly, sinking back into his seat. Mr. Corden is soon standing in front of the room, the can awaiting in front of Harry. "Mr. Styles, I see your phone is out as well. Detention has your name written all over it."

"That's not a possibility, Mr. Corden." Zayn speaks up from behind Harry who has just put his phone in the can with a frown. "We have basketball practice and since Harry is the captain, he h-"

"Fifteen minutes of detention for you too, Mr. Malik," Mr. Corden says, smiling sickenly sweet at him. "Count 'em."

"Might be a bit hard for him since he can't count that high," Liam snorts, Zayn narrowing his eyes at him. 

"Liam Payne, fifteen minutes," Mr. Corden says sternly, Liam gasping. Zayn snorts at him this time. "Holiday is over. Way over. Anymore comments or questions, now?" 

Sandy timidly raises his hand, Mr. Corden calling on him. "So how were your holidays, Mr. Corden?" Everyone stares at him. "What?" He asks innocently.

-

Harry waits by the door of the theater room, waiting for Louis to get out. Zayn pats his shoulder on his way out, "Sorry about detention, man. See you." 

"It's alright, see ya," Harry calls, waving to his friend. He sighs against the wall, Louis being the last to leave. He's looking down at his schedule, Harry joining alongside him and waiting to see if Louis notices but sees he's too indulged in his paper. "Hey."

Louis looks up, a bit startled. "I don't..."

"Believe it," Harry finishes for him.

"Well me.."

"Either," He finishes again. "But how?"

"My mom's company transferred her here to Albuquerque," Louis says, smile growing slowly on his face as he looks up at Harry. He seems a bit shorter this time around, Harry just seeing Louis a week or two ago. "I can't believe you're here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Years Day."

Harry pulls Louis around the corner by his wrist, the small bit of contact sending butterflies straight to his stomach. "I know, but we had to leave first thing," Harry whispers. 

"Why are you whispering?" Louis asks, Harry realizing how close he is in Louis' space and taking a step back. Louis didn't seem to mind either way.

"What? Oh, I just, um, well my friends know about the snowboarding but I didn't tell them about the whole singing part."

A boy passes by them, giving Harry a fist bump with a small exchange of greetings. "Too much for them to handle?" Louis asks, Harry not knowing fully what Louis is meaning to imply. 

He gets it. "No, no, that was cool with you. My friends- They just- I'm." Harry struggles at finding the right words, not wanting to upset Louis. "That was a different person. I don't do that sort of thing here."

Louis turns down a hallway as Harry finishes his sentence, following after the boy with piercing blue eyes. 

"Anyway, welcome to East High," Harry smiles, Louis only glancing at him. He sees what Louis is looking at—the sign-up sheet for auditions for the winter musical. "Oh. Now that you've met Mr. Corden, I bet you can't wait to sign-up."

Louis gives a small smile, turning back to Harry now. "I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I'd rather just get a feel of the school in the little time left. But if you auditioned, I would definitely go see that."

"Completely impossible," Harry laughs. 

Bebe shows up suddenly, Harry so used to it after years and not even flinching at the slightest. "What's impossible, Harry? I didn't even think that was a word in your vocabulary, much less one you can pronounce." Harry rolls his eyes, Bebe noticing Louis beside him. "Oh, how nice of you to show the new student around." 

She goes on to pull out a pen with a fuzzy top, signing her name hugely over the sign-up sheet. "Oh, we're you gonna sign up?" Bebe asks Louis. "Me and Zac have starred in all the school's productions. There are alot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you."

Harry watches the way Louis handles himself, impressed when Louis smiles nicely. "No, no. I was just looking at the bulletin board. Lots of exciting things going on at this school." He glances behind her and sees her signature. "Nice penmanship."

Louis smiles as he walks off to his next class, not even glancing back once. Harry sees the way he steps with a small hint of confidence yet so timid and to himself. 

"So, Harry, I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?" Bebe asks, Zac still waiting on her off to the side. 

"Um, I just played basketball, went snowboarding."

Bebe nods, smiling and throwing her hair over her shoulder. "When's the big game?"

"Two weeks," Harry nods.

"You are so dedicated. Just like me. We have a lot in common. You know, you should come see me in the musical. Promise?" Bebe juts her bottom lip out, Harry looking off and seeing Louis still walking off until he turns a corner. He nods distracted. "Great, see you!"

-

Harry feels his brows furrow, lip red from biting at it nervously. "Hey, Z. You know that musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

Zayn makes a face, "Who cares?" 

"It's always good to get extra credit," Harry says. "For college, you know."

"You think any pro basketball players ever auditioned for their school musical?" Zayn raises an eyebrows at Harry, laughing, and throwing the ball back to him.

"Maybe," Harry shrugs.

"Haz. Look, the music in those shows isn't hip hop, or rock, or anything near essential to culture. It's like weird show music. It's all costumes and makeup. Frightening."

"I know," Harry nods. "I just thought it might be a good laugh, you know. Bebe's kinda cute, too." Harry feels bad for lying, but tries not to let it show all that well.

"So is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it," Zayn laughs, Harry giving his best friend a fake laugh.

"All right Wildcats! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!"

-

The school is fine, the only highlight being that Harry goes to the same school as Louis now. Louis is a bit thankful he has a somewhat acquaintance with one person at this school. 

Other than Bebe, the girl who can't seem to stop looking at Louis like she's plotting against him. She's sitting at the connected lab with Louis, watching him as he takes notes. He doesn't take more than a glance at her the whole class until she speaks up. "So it seemed like you knew Harry styles."

"Not that much," Louis shakes his head. "He was just showing me around a bit."

Bebe laughs mockingly, ending on a soft sigh. "Harry doesn't really show around new students."

Louis nods, glancing up at the board and furrowing his brow. "Why not?" 

"It's mostly just all basketball with him," Bebe says, now sitting up straight and watching Louis. 

"That should be sixteen over pi," Louis mumbles, staring up at the board. Mrs. Williams looks over at him.

"Yes, Mr. Tomlinson?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I just, um, shouldn't the second equation be sixteen over pi?" Louis asks, Mrs. Williams mumbling how that should be a bit impossible as she checks it in her calculator. 

"I stand corrected," She smiles at him, Louis glancing back down at his notes. "Oh, and welcome aboard."

Bebe looks nearly offended, scoffing and getting up as the bell rings. Zac sees Harry passing by the audition list and staring at it for a second longer than necessary. He never shows any interest in anything if it isn't about basketball. Zac sees Bebe exit the room, tugging her by her wrist. "Harry Styles was looking at our audtion list."

"Again? He was with that new boy and they were both looking at it this morning too. There's something weird about him. Where'd he say he was from?" Bebe asks, Zac jogging down his memory.

He can't remember, Bebe scoffing and dragging him to the computer lab. She searches up 'Louis Tomlinson', multiple search results coming up. Zac peers over her shoulder, pointing at the computer screen. 

"Woah, an Einstein. Why do you think he's interested in our musical?" Zac asks, Bebe scrolling through the article.

"I'm not sure that he is. And we shouldn't concern ourselves with amateurs," Bebe throws her hair over her shoulder. "But there's no harm in making sure that Louis is welcome to school activities that are more appropriate for him. After all... he does love pi."

She prints out his article, a picture of Louis smiling with his glasses on, a small flash reflecting back. 

-

Louis is absolutely bored. Detention sucks. Well, inhaling so much paint fumes that he's got a headache is what sucks. He can see Harry sneaking glances at him, admitting to himself that Harry is a bit cute. With curls, dimples, and green eyes like that, Louis is sure that Harry gets a lot of girls. Louis does find Harry charming, not sure what Harry exactly defines his sexuality as.

Having been out to everyone and his family for years, Louis has never been ashamed of his sexuality once. Except when he was outed by someone he thought was his friend. It was the second school he was at in his sophomore year, his mom getting another job and moving them once again. Louis doesn't even know if Harry is gay or bi, not wanting to make Harry uncomfortable by looking at him too much. Harry seems intent on doing the opposit. Not that Louis is uncomfortable, it's just unusual for boys to even give him a second glance.

"The answer is yes!" Louis hears, startling and looking up at the boy standing in front of him. He's holding an article with Louis' face on it, the words 'High School Student Wins Team Nationals in State Decathlon'. 

"What?" Louis asks, dazed by even seeing that article. He's never seen that before. Well, he has, just not in a really long time. 

"Our scholastic decathlon team has it's first competition and there's a seat with your name on it," The boy says, Louis looking between him and the article in his hand quizzically. 

"Where'd you get that from?" Louis asks, taking the paper and folding up its contents, glancing around to make sure nobody is looking. God, he hopes nobody else saw that.

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" The boy asks. He looks sort of like a confused puppy.

"What? Of course not."

"Oh," The boy frowns momentarily, a bright smile back in place now. "Well, we'd love to have you. We meet almost every day after school. Please?"

"I need to catch up on the studies here before I think about joining any clubs," Louis shakes his head, Bebe suddenly appearing from God knows where.

"What a perfect way to get caught up," She smiles sweetly. Louis has a feeling it's sarcastic. "Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Liam." 

"So many faces in detention today," Mr. Corden says. "I hope this won't become a habit, but the drama club can always use extra hands. Get to work."

Bebe flashes Louis a smile before carrying on. He glances in Harry's direction, seeing him painting a tree prop that another boy is sleeping in. He smiles softly.

-

"Come on guys, huddle up! We got two weeks to the big game," Robin says, clapping his hands together and looking around at the boys. "Where's Styles and Malik?" Nobody answers, exchanging looks. He asks again, not getting a response until he yells and the boys flinch, finally giving up the answer.

"Detention."

Robin storms into the auditorium, Zayn asleep in a tree he was painting with Harry. Harry uses a fake leaf, ticking Zayn's nose and seeing him swat Harry's hand away. 

"Where's my team, Corden?" Robin asks, storming into the auditorium. "What the heck are those two doing in a tree?"

"It's called crime and punishment, Twist," Mr. Corden says, holding his head high as Robin meets him at the front. 

"Can we talk please?" Robin asks James, looking to Harry and Zayn who suddenly seem aware of his presence. "You two, get to the gym now!"

Harry helps Zayn scramble out, nearly running out or the auditorium and going to the gym.

Robin tells Harry later on that Mr. Corden tried putting up a fight, but only ended up losing. Mr. Cowell obviously cares more about the sports programs and could care less whether anything else gets any attention. 

-

"We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon. You could be our answered prayer," Liam says after introducing himself to Louis after school. 

Louis gives an apologetic smile, "I'm gonna focus on my studies this semester. Moving around a lot makes things hard."

"But..."

"What do you know about Harry Styles?" Louis asks the question he's been dying to know. He's heard Harry's name thrown around everywhere and anywhere all day today, not knowing exactly who Harry Styles labels himself as around here. He seems to he pretty top tier.

"Harry? I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader, as in-" Liam walks up to a few cheerleaders, placing a bright smile on his face. "Oh, my gosh! Isn't Harry Styles just a hottie?"

"He's beautiful," One girl speaks up, Liam smiling and pulling Louis back away and letting his smile drop. 

"See what I mean?" Liam asks, voice dull and no longer full of passion like it was when he was talking about decathlon.

"I guess I don't speak cheerleader," Louis shrugs.

"Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Harry the Basketball Boy, Louis. He's so involved in that sport, he only hangs out with athletes anyways."

"Well, have you tried to get to know him?" Louis asks, glancing up at Liam.

"Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds," Liam raises an eyebrow, Louis shaking his head as he laughs. 

-

"I still don't understand this whole detention thing," Robin says, looking over at Harry who bows his head.

"It was my fault. Sorry."

Robin does on a small rant about how he can't stand Mr. Corden and his drama club. Harry just listens quietly until he's done, gathering enough courage to ask him something that's been on his mind.

"Hey, Robin? Did you ever think about trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?"

"You mean like, going left? You're doing fine. Come on," He laughs, shaking Harry's shoulder and getting a fake yet believable smile out of the boy.

"No," Harry says still. "Like if I wanted to try something really new and all my friends laughed at me."

"Then are they really your friends, Harry?" Robin asks seriously, Harry thinking it over. "That's what I said when talking to the team today. You all have to look out for each other, you're their leader, Harry."

"That's not-" 

"There'll be college scouts at our game next week. Harry, do you know what a scholarship is worth these days?" Harry nods. "Then focus, Harry, come on."

-

Mr. Corden goes on about audtions, solo and in pairs. While he talks, only a few students pay attention to him. Zayn taps Harry's shoulder, asking what time Mr. Corden is due back on his planet. Harry laughs, Mr. Corden continuing with his announcements with a small look to set the boys quiet.

Zayn catches up with Harry after class, asking what time he wants them to run during free period. Harry hides his eyes, pretending to look for a pencil in his locker.

"I actually have a lot of homework to catch up on," Harry lies. 

"What, how? I'm not even behind yet," Zayn laughs, Harry smiling, silently wishing he had a better excuse.

"Hilarious. I'll catch you later," Harry smiles, closing his locker and heading the opposite way. Zayn follows his best friend distantly, not believing Harry one bit. He sees Harry walk into a classroom, shaking hands with some girl with thick rimmed glasses and a smile on her face. Zayn looks away, ducking from being seen. By the time he looks back into the room, Harry is gone, Zayn a bit puzzled. 

As Harry is hiding from Zayn he sees Robin, ducking into the door closest to him. He ends up in the garage for the mechanics class, excusing himself as he rushes to the other door and ends up back in the hallway. 

He walks into the auditorium through the backstage entrance, hiding behind a janitor's cart. 

"First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theater is your calling," Mr. Corden announces to the whole room of people auditioning. "Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, Niall Horan, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?"

The first few are horrid, even making Harry cover his ears momentarily. One of the pairs speaks the words dully instead of singing them, doing weird dance motions that only confuse Harry further more.

Louis comes up from behind Harry quietly, "Did you decide to sign up?"

Harry startles first, looking Louis over. He looks good today. "No, I just, uh, no. You?"

"No," Louis shakes his head, looking straight ahead, Harry seeing the shark lines of his jaw and his cheekbones. He really is gorgeous. "Why are you hiding behind the janitor's cart?" Harry can't think of an answer. Louis already knows. "Your friends don't know you're here, right?" 

The way he looks at Harry with such a pierced and defined look, Harry feels his hands sweat a bit. "Right." Louis nods, short and understanding.

They both watch for a minute, seeing a girl get on the stage and choke, Mr. Corden saying 'next!'. "He's a bit...harsh," Harry says.

"What, is the Wildcat superstar afraid?" Louis teases, a smirk lingering on his lips. 

"No, no. Not afraid, no. Just maybe... a bit scared." The words sound pathetic coming out of his mouth and Louis nods again, smirk disappearing. 

"Me too, actually."

Bebe and Zac are called up, being the only ones who auditioned as a duo for Arnold and Minnie. Louis and Harry take seats at the very back, Harry knocking his knee into Louis' but keeping his eyes ahead. 

They perform wonderfully, Louis pursing his lips tightly when Mr. Corden asks if anyone else would like to audition. He asks if there are any last minute sign ups, Harry seeing Louis link his hands together and squeeze tightly. Louis' knuckles are white, Harry frowning at the boy's hands. 

"We should go," Harry whispers to Louis, watching with wide eyes as Louis stands up. 

"I'd like to audition, Mr. Corden."

Harry stares at Louis, seeing the way he twists his fingers against the palm of his hand. 

"Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young man. The individual auditions are long, long over and there are simply no other pairs."

"I'll sing with him," Harry says, standing up and not even having the courage to look at anyone ahead of him, just Louis. He feels grounded when Louis gives him a soft smile, baby blue eyes twinking even in the dark lighting in the back of the auditorium.

"Harry Styles?" Mr. Corden asks. "Where's your sports posse?"

"A team, you mean?" Harry asks, knowing he can't just make a statement and flat out correct Mr. Corden. He gives a small 'Ah' in amusement to Harry. "But it's just me. Alone. Not alone, no, I came to sing with Louis."

"We take these shows very seriously. I called for the pairs audition and you didn't respond. Free period is now over."

"He has an amazing voice," Harry says, glancing at Louis and winking subtlety at him. He swears he sees Louis blush a bit.

"Perhaps the next musicale."

As Mr. Corden turns away and students fill out of the auditorium, leaving to next period, Harry and Louis see Niall trip over his own feet and drop all of his sheet music. They both rush up, helping him. 

"So you're the composer?" Harry asks Niall, holding out a hand to greet him before he's even set his stack of papers down. Niall just stares at Harry. "Like, you wrote the song Bebe and Zac just sang? You wrote the entire show?" Niall nods. "That's amazing. I can't wait to hear the rest of the show."

Harry offers Niall his hand, shaking it and smiling friendly at the boy. He pushes his glasses up with a shy smile. 

"Why are you so afraid of Bebe and Zac?" Harry asks, seeing Louis' hand twitch from the corner of his eye. "I mean, it's your show."

"It is?" He asks softly, Harry nodding. 

"Isn't the composer like the playmaker?"

"Playmaker?" Niall asks, glancing at Louis who only shrugs and gives a small smile.

"The one who makes everyone look good. There's no show without you," Harry smiles, Louis liking this friendly and soft side of Harry. He understands that there's a certain image he would like to keep up and he respects it, knows there's a side of him he'd rather no one see. Being a brainiac isn't the best first impression on many people.

Niall smiles widely, "I am?" Harry nods. "Do you wanna hear how it's supposed to sound?" They both nod, Niall pulling a folder out and handing the paper to Louis. Niall sits on the piano bench, Louis looking over the sheet music already. Harry sees the way his eyelashes flutter over his cheekbones, thinking just how pretty Louis is.

Harry starts out, glancing over at Niall, seeing him smile and nod to confirm that he's doing good. Louis joins in soon after and Harry wishes he could spend the rest of his life listening to a beautiful voice like that.

" _This feeling's like no other, I want you to know. That I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do_." Harry bumps his shoulder to Louis' as they sing, a small smile blessing Louis' lips that suddenly look very soft and irresistible.

The song reminds him of Louis a bit. The missing piece he feels like he's been missing. A repeat of practice, basketball, college all clouding his mind. Louis feels like an escape from that, someone to take it off of his mind and ease him. He hardly knows Louis, but just being around him makes everything seem so much easier.

" _So lonely before. I finally found what I've been looking for_."

"It's beautiful," Harry says to Niall, glancing at Louis and seeing him staring at his fingers gripping the piano, with a smile. It's not too wide to make the crinkles by his eyes appear, but it's there and Harry loves it. 

"Styles, Tomlinson, you have a callback! Niall, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them," Mr. Corden says, then walking out of the auditorium. Harry stares after him, hearing Niall ramble on about how he can practice with them during the day or before or after school. Louis nods along with a somewhat overwhelmed look. 

-

"Callback?" Bebe asks, staring at the new sheet on the wall. Right below hers and Zac's name, Harry's and Louis' names are plastered below. 

Zac reads it out, almost looking offended as he says, "They didn't even audition."

The basketball team passes by, seeing Bebe ranting on about how this isn't fair and has to he a joke. Zayn is the one to stop the boys and ask Bebe what's wrong. She points to the callback list, Zayn staring at it in bewilderment.

-

"How dare that- that- boy sign up!" Bebe says, pacing back and forth by her lunch table. "I already had my dressing room all planned out."

"He didn't even ask to join the drama club," Zac says, Bebe throwing her hands up.

"Someone has to tell him the rules."

People start revealing their secrets all around the lunchroom. Nick reveals he likes to bake in the time he isn't playing basketball, Perrie saying she loves to dance instead of just being in decathlon. News spreads like wildfire, Louis and Harry not even realizing what they caused.

As Louis is walking to Liam's table, he trips. His lunch tray slips from his hands, launching into the air and right on Bebe. Louis' stares after her with wide eyes, apologizing profusely and hearing people already beginning to murmur around them. 

Her whole outfit probably costs Louis' whole house.

Bebe yells, about to go in on Louis when Zac pulls her away and Liam pushes Louis away and towards the cafeteria doors to leave. Zayn holds Harry back by his chest when he tries to go talk to Louis or at least see what's happening. He can see Louis' hands shaking from afar, Liam's mouth moving quickly as he leaves the cafeteria with Louis.

Mr. Corden is already at the scene, Bebe making up a drastic story of how Louis and Harry are plotting against the drama club and plan to ruin their musical. 

Harry is still looking after the doors, Zayn blocking his view and giving Harry an expectant look. "What's up?" Harry asks.

"What's up? Let's see. You missed free period work out yesterday to audition for some heinous musical with that kid. And now everyone is confessing things."

"Don't talk about him like that," Harry says lowly, fixing Zayn with a look. Nick is talking to the skater boys, laughing along with them as well.

"Don't you see what's happened?" Zayn asks, frustration evident in his tone. "We've got a playoff game next week, you better focus."

-

Mr. Corden storms into Robin's office, shutting the door behind him. "All cards on the table. You're getting revenge on me by messing up my musicale."

"What?" Robin laughs.

"I put your star players in detention and now you're getting back at me by sending your son to audition for my musicale. He has a talent and I give everyone a fair and reasonable chance, but if this is all to mess with me, I-"

"Harry doesn't even sing," Robin laughs again, setting his phone down on his desk.

"You're wrong about that, but I will not allow my Twinkle Town musicale to be made farce."

"Twinkle Town?" Robin asks on a loud laugh. 

"See, I knew it!" James says, not giving Robin anymore time to mock or annoy him, walking out of his office.

-

"Is Bebe really, really mad at me? I said I was sorry," Louis frowns, Liam staring at Louis' hands to try and see what's so interesting.

"Nobody has beat her out of a role since kindergarten," Liam laughs, Louis looking up then.

Louis frowns, running a hand over his face. "I wasn't trying to beat anyone out. We didn't even audition, we were just singing."

"You can't convince Bebe of that. If she could, she would've played both Romeo and Juliet herself. Plus, Corden has even considered changing the role just for you, that's kind of impressive."

"I told you it just _happened_ , but... I did like it." He smiles shyly, wringing his hands together. Thinking of how Mr. Corden would change the role just for him makes him happy, albeit scared. It's a huge thing to change so suddenly and Louis fears there's a chance he could screw this all up. "Do you ever just feel like there's another person in you just waiting to come out?" Louis asks, not even looking up until the words " _ No, not really _ " come out of Liam's mouth and they laugh together.

-

Louis opens his locker, a note falling to his feet. He opens it carefully, smiling when he sees what's written.

"It's like a jungle up here," Louis says when he first climbs up the stairs and sees all the plants and flowers around the rooftop. Harry turns and sees him, smiling widely.

"Just like that cafeteria."

"Where I just humiliated myself into the next couple of centuries," Louis huffs. Harry says he's funny, Louis rolling his eyes because it really isn't funny and he's a bit embarrassed still. "Is this your hideout or something?"

"Yeah, thanks to the science club. Which means my buddies don't know about it," Harry laughs. 

"Seems like you have the whole school wired. Everyone wants to be Harry Styles' friend."

"Unless we lose," Harry shrugs. 

"I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's son," Louis says, looking out over the flowers, Harry following him until he steps the few paces to be at his side.

"Step son," Harry corrects shyly. "Makes me practice a little harder. I don't know what he'll say when he finds out about the whole singing thing."

"Worried?" Louis asks, stopping in his tracks and looking up at Harry. They're close, Harry able to see the soft freckles littering Louis' nose and cheeks. He's beautiful.

"My parents' friends always say 'Your son is the basketball guy, you must be proud.' I don't wanna just be the basketball guy, I just wanna be a guy."

Louis nods, continuing on walking. "I saw the way you treated Niall. Do your friends know that side of you?"

"To them, I'm the playmaker."

"Then they don't know enough about you, Harry," Louis says softly. He stops walking again after a few seconds, Harry stopping with him. "At all my old schools I was the freaky math genius. I can be whoever I choose to be here. When I was singing with you... I just felt normal. Like I was someone I had never experienced. Someone good. Just a boy."

"Even look like one too," Harry says, Louis laughing and Harry flatters himself over making Louis let out a beautiful sound like that.

"Do you remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them, then ten seconds later you're playing like you're best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself?" Louis asks, Harry nodding. "That's what singing with you felt like."

"I never thought about singing until I met you," Harry says, thinking how if they were to ever kiss, this would be the moment. He's too chicken, feet stuck to the ground and hands unable to move.

"So do you really wanna do the callback?"

"Just call me Freaky Callback Boy," Harry says, smiling even more when he gets another laugh out of Louis. 

"You're a cool guy, Harry. But not for the reasons your friends think. Thanks for showing me your secret hideout. You know, like kindergarten."

The bell rings, Harry taking Louis' hand riskfully with a laugh and rushing them to the exit to get to class. 

-

Louis and Harry work with Niall over the course of the next few days, Harry even missing a free period practice to go rehearse with Louis and Niall. It feels like they're sneaking out and being actual teenagers, holding hands in secret places and sharing inside jokes. 

Harry wishes it were something a bit more, if he's honest.

-

Robin seems to have had it one day when Harry misses practice and stays later than the team, Zayn shoving a basketball into his chest as he enters the gym. After practicing for a bit, Louis shows up, suspenders shaping the posture of his shoulders and waistline even more. Harry definitely has a thing for suspenders now.

He jokes around with Harry, making three baskets while Harry watches and makes it seem like he's blocking Louis to just be funny. Harry ends up snatching Louis up by his waist, laughing into his neck while Louis squeals in surprise.

Just then, Robin interrupts, telling Harry he knows this is a closed practice. Louis leaves with an apologetic look, Robin looking after him with a clenched jaw. He shuts the door behind Louis, fixing Harry with a look. "So that's who you've been spending your time with? Your little detention buddy?"

"It was my fault, not his."

"You haven't missed practice in years. Suddenly this boy shows up and you're never here," Robin spits out. 

"That boy's name is Louis," Harry says defensively. "And he's very nice and smart and talented."

"Him being the reason you miss practice isn't very nice in mine or the team's books."

Harry rolls his eyes, "He's not a problem. He's just a boy."

"But you're not just any guy, Harry," Robin raises his voice louder than Harry did. He sighs, voice much quieter when he talks again. "You're the team leader. What you do not only effects this team, but the whole school as well, Harry. Without you completely focused, we have no chance of winning next week. The championship games don't come along all the time, Harry. They're special."

"A lot of things are special, Robin."

"You're a playmaker. Not a singer, Harry." 

"Did you ever think I could maybe be both?" Harry asks. Robin doesn't answer, Harry leaving the ball wherever it drops on the floor as he walks out of the gym. 

-

Zayn and Liam begin to plan against Louis and Harry, knowing the boys won't just stop with the whole musical thing. Liam drops off the camera with the webcam, telling Zayn their plan is all set into place and ready to work.

-

Harry looks all around for his teammates, finding them all in a separate part of the locker room. There's a table where trophies and photos of pro basketball players are all lined up. They say one at a time, Harry confused and not getting the message quite clearly.

"A legend," Nick ends on.

"Yeah, legends. All of them," Harry nods slowly. 

"Do you think any of these guys ever auditioned for some musical just days before the league championships?" Zayn asks. 

They all yell, "Get your head in the game!"

"No, these Wildcat legends became legends because they never took their focus away from the prize," Zayn tells Harry. The boys all say the same chant together again.

"Who was the first sophomore to ever make a varsity team?" Zayn asks, the boys answering with Harry's name. "So who voted him our team captain this year?" They answer with "us". 

"And who is gonna get their sorry butts kicked in Friday's championship game if Harry's worried about an audition?" Zayn asks, staring Harry straight in the eye. 

"We are," The boys say together much less enthusiastically.

"There's other players on this team, not just me," Harry defends himself. 

-

"From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon, to early warriors, medievel knights. All leading up to... lunkhead basketball man," Liam says, revealing a poster of Harry with his head enlarged. Louis smiles.

Liam goes on about listing men and women who have changed history, showing Louis on his laptop. 

"I kinda have to go. I have Niall waiting on me," Louis says, about to get up and leave when Liam calls his name and sits down, a bit confused.

He points to various things on the screen, the slide changing to Harry in the locker room with the boys after he says his next couple of sentences.

-

"If you guys don't think I'll put my one hundred and ten percent into this, then you don't know me at all," Harry says, determination in his voice.

"But we thought-" Zayn gets cut off by Harry. 

"No, I'll tell you what I thought. I thought you guys were my friends. Win together, lose together. Teammates."

Zayn and Nick begin recording without Harry even noticing one bit, a laptop hidden behind the picture frames. "But that boy and the singing, Haz..."

"I'm for the team! Always have been. He's just someone I met," Harry says, Louis now able to see through the screen. "The singing is nothing. Probably just a way to cope with nerves, I don't know. It means nothing to me. You're my best friends. My teammates. Louis is  not important. I'll forget about him and I'll forget about the audition. We can go get that championship. Everyone happy now?"

-

It stops as Liam ends the call on his side, "Behold lunkhead basketball man." He fails to notice the tear that slides down Louis' cheek, eyes red rimmed. "So, we'd love to have you for the scholastic decathlon."

As smart as he is, Liam can't seem to notice how upset Louis is, asking if he wants to go for lunch. Louis shakes his head with a weak smile. 

"Well, we'll be there if you wanna come." The decathlon team follows Liam out, leaving Louis alone.

He doesn't meet them for lunch.

-

"Hey, how are you?" Harry says, leaning against the locker by Louis'. He gets no response. "Um, there's something I wanna talk to you about."

Louis turns to face Harry, eyes icy blue and hard. "And here it is: I know what it's like to carry a load with your friends. I get it. You got your boys, Harry. It's fine. We're good."

"Good about what? I wanted to talk to you about the final callbacks," Harry frowns. 

"I don't wanna do the callbacks. Who were we kidding, Harry?" He laughs, it lacking the humor and ring Harry has come to know. "You've got your team and now I have mine. I'll do decathlon and you'll do basketball. It's where we belong and should stay." He reaches into his locker, pressing his copy of Breaking Free to Harry's chest. "Go, Wildcats."

-

Harry ignores the boys in practice, leaving when they get there. Zayn tries to lay a hand to his shoulder, Harry shrugging him off.

It feels all wrong even when he gets home. He misses shot after shot, never making one basket all evening. His anger gets the best of him as he chunks the basketball at the side gate, hearing it clink back as he sighs loudly and groans under his hands. 

His mind is racing with thoughts of Louis and how hurt and guarded he sounded when he told Harry he wouldn't do the callbacks. Louis was so excited and now it's just gone? Something had to have changed. 

-

They cross paths at lunch, Harry opening his mouth to say something as Liam calls Louis' name. Louis walks away from Harry, sitting at a table by himself instead of at the seat Liam offered him. Zayn calls out to Harry, the boy shaking his head and walking out of the cafeteria.

Liam and Zayn both get up, agreeing that they have to talk about this. 

-

Harry is sitting miserably as Zayn, Nick, and Sandy arrive. He has his back towards them, a small white flower twisting in between his fingers.

He turns as he hears footsteps, seeing his best friends. Zayn is the first to speak up. "Hey, um... We just had another team meeting."

"Wonderful," Harry mumbles, sighing and looking away.

"We had a team meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team. I mean us, not you. Look, about the singing thing..." Zayn starts off.

"I don't even wanna talk about it," Harry shakes his head.

"We just want you to know that we're gonna be there. Cheering for you," Nick says, Harry looks confusedly at them. "If singing is something you wanna do, we should be cheering you on, not tearing you down."

"Win or lose, we're teammates," Zayn relays the same message Harry has always preached to him for years on end. "Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world." Harry laughs.

"Which we don't know," Sandy makes a pointed look to Zayn, "Because we've never heard you sing before."

Harry shakes his head sadly, "And you won't. Louis won't even talk to me. I don't know what I did."

"We do," Zayn says quietly, Harry looking up quickly.

Nick pulls out a small container of cookies from his backpack, handing it to Harry. "You might want to try these before we tell you the rest."

-

"Louis, we were jerks," Liam starts off, clearing his throat. "No, worse. Mean jerks. We thought Harry and the singing for the musical thing was gonna be the reason we wouldn't be able to have you on the team."

"I heard what he had to say," Louis says quietly, shrugging like its nothing. "I'm on your team now. Done."

"No, not done," Liam says, taking Louis' pencil from his hand, the boy finally looking up. "We knew Zayn could get Harry to say all that stuff. We planned it and we are so, so embarrassed and very sorry."

"No one forced Harry to say anything," Louis laughs bitterly. "It's fine. We should be preparing for the decathlon now anyways."

Louis reaches for his pencil, Liam dodging his hands and looking Louis seriously in the eyes. "No, it's not fine. The decathlon is whatever. How you feel about us, and more importantly, Harry—that's what matters."

They watch as Louis gets another pencil out of his backpack, head down and eyes low as he continues to write. Liam sighs.

-

Harry sighs before knocking on the door, bracing himself. A woman answers, Harry recognizing her from the photos Louis had showed him.

"Hi, Mrs. Deakin. I'm Harry Styles."

"Oh, Harry!" She smiles warmly. Louis comes down the stairs quietly, mouthing ' No ' to his mother, the door blocking any view of him available to Harry. "Louis isn't really available right now. He has lots of homework."

"Mrs. Deakin, I made a mistake and I would really love if you could let Louis know that. Can you just... tell him I came by at least?"

"Of course, Harry," Jay nods, Harry pursing his lips and turning around with a small thanks and a good night.

As he's about to begin walking back home, he gets an idea. Harry walks around to the side of Louis' house, dialling his number and hearing the line ringing before he finally answers.

"What you heard is not true at all," Harry rushes out. "I was sick of the boys getting on me and about being so involved in our relationship. I would've said anything to shut them up and I'm so sorry your feelings got caught in the middle of that. I didn't mean any of it, Lou."

Louis turns on his night stand lamp, a small light glowing in the window above Harry's head. "We hardly had a relationship, Harry. You sounded pretty convincing to me."

"Louis, the guy you met on vacation is more me than the guy who said all those awful things about you."

"Haz, the whole singing thing is throwing everyone out of wack. You said so yourself. Everyone is treating you all sorts of different ways because of it."

"Maybe I don't wanna just be the basketball guy. If they can't handle that, it's their problem. Not mine."

Louis sighs. Harry wants to see him. "What about your step dad?"

"It's not about him. I'm not letting the team down, they let me down. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?"

"I don't know, Harry," Louis says shakily.

"Well you have to say yes because I brought you something. Turn around."

Louis turns around, Harry sure enough there on his balcony. He unlocks the door to his, both of them hanging up their phones. Harry smiles softly, singing the beginning verse of Something New, hands linked with Louis' own. Louis is quiet for a bit, Harry not being able to decide if this is all okay. He pulls out Louis' copy of Breaking Free, showing it to Louis.

"It's a paired audition, Lou."

Louis smiles.

-

Harry has been on fire the entire practice, so fast on his feet that he even considers slowing down a bit to give the boys more chances. He's being passed the ball, making a perfect shot as Robin whoops from the side.

-

Louis solves the question of how many chemicals to add and the specified confirmation of so, asking Jade if she understands, the girl nodding. 

-

Harry finishes basketball practice, running into the locker room to hurriedly change. He dodges everyone he almost bumps into on his way out.

-

Louis hangs up his apron and goggles, rushing out of the room. 

-

Harry waits against Louis' locker, checking an invisible watch on his wrist. He sees Louis coming down the hallway, taking Harry by the hand and pulling him along. 

They begin rehearsing with Niall, a smile on the blonde boy's face as he listens to them and gives small tips here and there. 

-

"Wow they sound really good," Zac muses against the door, Bebe putting her ear against the door and hearing Louis and Harry. 

"We have to do something. Callbacks are on Thursday and the basketball game and scholastic whatever it is are both on Friday." An idea pops into her head. "Too bad all these events aren't happening on the same day... at the same time."

"Well that wouldn't work because then Harry and Louis wouldn't be able to make it... oh, you're genius."

"I know."

Bebe and Zac convince Mr. Corden to change the callbacks to Friday, Niall overhearing when he was supposed to come in and practice again. 

-

A sign reads, 'CALLBACK AUDITIONS RESCHEDULED TO FRIDAY BEGINNING AT 3:30 PM' when Louis and Harry see the bulletin board the next morning. Louis frowns, seeing the look on Niall's face and putting an arm around his shoulders. Harry tracks the movement, scooting closer towards Louis when Zayn comes up and asks what's going on. He reads the sheet, Harry's hand lightly holding Louis' wrist. 

"Callbacks are the same time as the game," Harry says.

"And the scholastic decathlon," Louis sighs. 

"Why would they do that?" Liam asks, brows furrowed. 

"I smell a rat named Corden," Zayn says, rolling his eyes, looking away from the board. 

"Two of them, none named Corden," Niall says, Louis looking at him with questioning eyes. "Mr. Corden might think he's protecting the show, but Bebe and Zac are just protecting themselves."

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to those two o-" Zayn starts, Harry cutting him off.

"Nothing. We're not gonna do anything to them. Except sing... maybe. Who's in?" Harry asks, putting his hand in the middle of the small circle they've succumbed. Louis puts his hand in without a second thought, Niall doing the same and everyone after. 

-

The next day in homeroom, Harry and Zayn cover Liam's and Louis' eyes while Sandy brings in a pie with the pi symbol on it. He says, "A pi pie." The joke makes Louis laugh, Harry pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as he says, "Sweet like you."

"Oh! We have something for you too," Liam says, pulling Louis up and leading the boys to the dry erase board. Zayn and Harry look over it, exchanging a look.

"An equation," Harry says unenthusiastically. Louis laughs, flipping the board over to show a large 'Wildcat' making a basket. Harry says its an awful joke, dodging the plush basketball toy Louis throws at him and the boys. 

The basketball boys call over Mr. Corden along with Bebe and Zac, revealing their shirts one by one under their jackets. The words 'Go Drama Club!' spread across their chests. 

-

Everyone heads to the Wildcats game, spectators and cheerleaders all in front. 

-

"Welcome to the tenth annual Scholastic Decathlon. The East High Wildcats versus the West High Knights."

-

"And now introducing your East High Wildcats!" The announcer says, Harry and the boys running out in their uniforms, high on energy. 

-

Louis solves the equation first. He gets it right, his team going crazy for him as he laughs and accepts the high fives and claps on the back.

"All right, Wildcats, time for an orderly exit from the gym," Liam says after checking his time, sending out the message to the scoreboard in the gym. It sends the technology into overdrive.

-

They announce a timeout until they can work out the technical difficulties. Zayn tells Harry to hurry up and go already, Robin seeing him run out. 

-

Louis and his team watch the blue liquid on the bunsen burner, the liquid soon releasing a foul smell, everyone rushing out of the room. Liam rushes Louis out.

-

"Do you see why we love the theater, people?" Mr. Corden asks after Bebe and Zac sing Bop to the Top, Niall rolling his eyes while clapping. "Well done. Ah, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson."

Silence.

"Harry? Louis?"

"They'll be here," Niall says frantically.

"The theater, as I have often pointed out, waits for no one. I'm sorry," Mr. Corden says. "We are done here. Congratulations to all. The cast list will be posted."

Harry and Louis run in just then, Harry calling out that they're here. Mr. Corden tell them he's called their name twice and 'Rules are rules.' As the small audience starts to leave, the crowd from the gym filters in. 

"Well we're happy to perform again," Bebe offers, smiling sweetly at Mr. Corden. 

"I don't know what's going on here at all," Mr. Corden says, confusedly looking around at the doom quickly filling. "We don't even have a pianist."

"We'll sing without," Harry says, eyes pleading.

"No, you won't," Niall says, rushing up the stage steps. "I'll do it, Mr. Corden."

"Are you sure you really want to do that?" Bebe asks in a low tone, Niall smiling and nodding. 

Harry hands Louis a microphone, taking one for himself from Perrie. Harry nods to Niall, playing the intro to Breaking Free. Louis is frozen. Harry sees the panicked look on his face and motions for Niall to stop.

"I can't do it, Harry, not with all those people staring at me," Louis says quietly to Harry, shaking his head and biting his lip. He turns to walk away, Harry pulling him back by his wrist, Louis bumping into Harry's chest. Louis steps back once, looking up at Harry. 

"Hey, look at me, Lou," Harry says softly, Louis telling him that he's looking. "It'll be like the first time we sang together. Remember, Lou? Like kindergarten."

Louis keeps his eyes on Harry as he sings, soon getting a bit confident and making Harry smile even wider. The sound is encouraging as well, Harry pulling Louis into a hug when they finish, a giggly Louis to his side. 

Robin claps as well, having gotten into the auditorium near the end of the song, Niall taking his bow. Harry presses a firm kiss to Louis' cheek, the audience cheering even louder, hoots and hollers coming around the room. When Harry pulls away, Louis' cheeks are flushed pink and his smile is wide.

-

"And West High pushin' the ball. Fast break. Looking for an open man. Oh, but it's stolen by number 28 heading back the other way!" 

Everyone raises to their feet in anticipation, seeing Harry with the ball in his possession.

"East High has the ball! Time is running down on the clock! Looking for an open man."

The announcer's voice only makes people bite on their thumbnails anxiously. Harry's hair is tied back in a small ponytail, hair coming loose from the small elastic.

"Shot's up! And it's good! A 12-foot jump shot as time expires for the victory! East High has won the championship! Your East High Wildcats are champions! Congratulations, East High!"

Everyone chants Harry's name, the boy running towards his team and hugging them. He's handed the trophy, holding it up high, the crowd roaring alive. 

They soon break, Robin telling Harry that he's proud of him. Louis runs up to Harry, immediately getting wrapped up in Harry's arms. He lets himself be picked up, excusing Harry his one moment of glee. He usually hates it. 

"Congratulations," Louis smiles, Harry's breathing fast and heart racing as he glances down at Louis' lips. 

Harry shakes his head, "What about you? What about your team?"

"We won!" Louis smiles, Harry shaking Louis' shoulder and pulling him in close by his waist. The moment feels soft, Harry cupping Louis' cheek with one hand and about to press his lips to Louis' when he hears his name being called by Zayn. 

"Team voted you the game ball, Captain!" Zayn says, Harry nodding. 

"Yeah, thanks," Harry says, words slight mumbled at being bummed that Zayn just had to ruin his almost-kiss with Louis. 

Liam congratulates Zayn on winning, being pulled into a hug. "You're coming to the after-party with me, right?" 

"Like on a date?" Liam asks, eyes bright and hopeful.

Zayn smiles charmingly, "Must be your lucky day then." He gets pulled away by Nick, promising Liam he'll find him in a bit. Liam turns around, telling Louis and smiling widely.

Bebe comes up to Louis, smiling. Louis isn't sure if he should be scared. "Congratulations. I guess I'm going to be the understudy in case you can't make one of the shows, so... break a leg." Louis frowns, not understanding. Bebe laughs, "In theater that means good luck." They both share a laugh, Bebe turning around and accepting Zac's hug.

"Very big of you," He comments. She laughs, nodding into his side. "Sorry you didn't get the lead. You did amazing."

"Thanks."

"Wanna come to the after-party? Like, you know, together?" Zac asks, Bebe smiling and nodding. 

"Composer, here's your game ball. You deserve it, playmaker," Harry says, handing Niall the basketball from tonight's game. He looks at it confused, not sure what to even do with it. 

Shawn steps up, placing Niall's hands on the ball easier, standing behind him and framing his shot. The boys around them all cat call and mock Shawn, Niall blushing with a laugh. 

Harry pulls Louis to him by his waist, the boy turning around to face him in his arms. "Hi." Is all Louis can say before Harry mumbles the words back and is pressing his mouth to Louis'. His lips are soft and warm, Harry smiling so big that he can't even kiss Louis anymore. They both laugh, Harry pulling Louis into his side and under his arm. 

Louis' eyelashes fan out across his cheekbones, Harry having to resist the urge to his tackle Louis with cuddles from how soft he is. He definitely made a good decision.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) share, leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
